The Way You Look at Me
by Rizuki29
Summary: Jika aku bisa menghentikan waktu di pikiranku, yang akan kuhentikan adalah saat bibirmu menyentuh bibirku..


**The Way You Look at Me**

**Title: **The Way You Look at Me

**Scriptwriter: **Rizuki

**Cast(s):** Sehun, Rena and Lay

**Genre: **Romance, Fluff

**Duration: **Oneshoot

**Ratin****g: **PG13

**Disclaimer: **This story is belong to me. EXO is belong to theirself.

**Author's note: **Haii, kali ini aku bawa sequelnya Fortune Cookie in Love nih! hohoho..

Dan, semoga ceritanya sesuai yang diharapkan sama kalian yaa? Ohya, sepertinya setelah fict yang ini, saya akan berhenti menjadikan Sehun sebagai pemeran utama dalam fict-fict saya. XD karena saya akan kembali kepada dimple manis milik Yixing! haha #abaikan

Well, semoga feel dapet dan happy reading! :*

**Summary:** Jika aku bisa menghentikan waktu di pikiranku, yang akan kuhentikan adalah saat bibirmu menyentuh bibirku..

oOo

Dengan langkah tergesa dan sedikit tak teratur, Rena memasuki kafe—tempat dia biasa menghabiskan waktunya. Gadis itu segera melangkah menuju tempat biasanya dia duduk. Suasana kafe yang cukup tenang membuat Rena berpikir dia bisa menenangkan dirinya di sini. Rena segera duduk di kursi dan menelusupkan kepalanya di antara kedua tangannya—yang dia letakkan di atas meja.

Dengusan napas kesal sesekali terdengar dari mulut gadis manis itu. Beberapa menit kemudian dia mengangkat wajahnya—yang terlihat suram. Kedua tangannya serta merta tergerak untuk mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Sial! Kenapa hari ini aku merasa aneh, _huh_?" gadis itu kembali menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara kedua tangannya. Dia terlihat seperti ingin menangis.

Gadis itu sudah tak tahu ingin berbuat apa. Selera makannya sudah hilang sejak dia berada dalam kelas. Konsentrasinya benar-benar sudah hilang. Ia benar-benar bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Semenjak di ruang kelas tadi, konsentrasi Rena hilang. Pikirannya melayang. Memikirkan sebuah nama. Memikirkan seseorang yang dicintainya. Tentang Sehun. Oh Sehun.

"Rena-_shi_..." terdengar suara seorang lelaki.

Rena mengangkat kepalanya malas-malasan. "Eh? Sehun-_shi_?" Rena terkejut sesaat setelah dia menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Gadis itu segera merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

Saat ini, di depan Rena, sudah duduk seorang lelaki tampan yang kemarin baru saja resmi berkenalan dengannya. Dan perlahan, degup jantung Rena mulai tak beraturan.

"Minumlah!" lelaki itu menyodorkan secangkir teh ke arah Rena. Rena menerimanya.

_Chamomile tea_...

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu teh kesukaanku?" Rena menatap heran ke arah Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, "Cukup bertanya pada mereka," Sehun mengarahkan telunjuknya beberapa karyawan kafe. Rena tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Kenapa kau murung seperti itu, _hum_?" tanya Sehun sembari menyesap teh hijaunya.

"Aku tak benar-benar mengerti alasannya, Sehun-_shi_.."

"Rindu Lay _ge_, _uh_?"

Rena menatap wajah Sehun dan memasang wajah heran.

"_Tsk_. Mana mungkin aku merindukan lelaki _dimple_ itu?" Rena tertawa kecil. Bagaimana mungkin dia merindukan Lay? Ah, meskipun jujur dia juga sedikit rindu pada sahabatnya yang sedang mengikuti lomba _dance_ di Jepang itu. _Hanya sedikit._

Rena mulai terlihat salah tingkah di depan Sehun. Jemari gadis itu, bergerak-gerak untuk mengusap-usap permukaan cangkir yang di genggamnya. Dengan pandangan yang menunduk, gadis itu tak menyadari jika sedari tadi Sehun memperhatikannya. Senyuman pemuda itu terukir jelas saat ini.

Dan tanpa Rena sadari, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Rena.

"Kamu lucu.."

Spontan Rena mengangkat wajahnya. Terkejut dengan perkataan Sehun barusan. Dan Rena semakin terkejut saat dia mendapatkan wajahnya berada sangat dekat dengan wajah Sehun. Debaran jantung Rena terpompa semakin cepat. Buru-buru gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap ke arah lain.

Sehun tersenyum. Detik berikutnya, tangan kanan Sehun sudah berada di rambut Rena. Bergerak perlahan untuk merapikan poni Rena yang menjuntai menutupi beberapa bagian matanya.

_Oh Tuhan, bantu aku menahan debaran di dada ini..._

.

"Kau ingin pulang bersamaku?"

"Ah, aku bisa pulang sendiri, Sehun-_shi_. Terimakasih..."

"_Eii_, berhenti memanggilku dengan formal! Panggil saja Sehun-_a_, kau mengerti?"

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil, "Baik, Sehun-_a_.."

Sehun tersenyum dan kembali mengacak rambutku.

"Kau suka _bubble tea_? Kau ingin aku membelikannya untukmu, _hum_?" Sehun yang sedari tadi berjalan di sampingku menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua matanya menatap penuh binar ke arahku.

Dan belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaannya, lelaki tinggi itu sudah berjalan masuk ke salah satu gerai _bubble tea_. Aku segera mengikuti langkah Sehun, memasuki gerai dengan dekorasi bernuansa hijau itu.

Lihatlah lelaki itu! Benar, Oh Sehun.

Lelaki tampan—yang menurut sebagian orang —terlihat angkuh. Aku merasa jika dia tak seangkuh seperti kebanyakan orang berpikir. Sikapnya yang terkadang seperti anak kecil membuatku jatuh cinta sejak pandangan pertama dulu.

Akhir-akhir ini, aku dan Sehun semakin akrab. Sehun bercerita banyak hal kepadaku. Tentang kesehariannya bersama geng tampannya. Tentang dia yang sangat mencintai _bubble tea_. Tentang Sehun yang sangat kekanakan bahkan kadang tak tahu malu. Tentang gadis-gadis yang selalu mengejar cinta Sehun.

Semua hal tentang Oh Sehun.

Ini membuatku merasa jika kita sudah seperti sahabat sejak beberapa tahun lamanya. Seperti aku dan Lay yang sudah saling mengenal sejak 5 tahun lalu.

Senyumanku terus terkembang tiap aku melihatnya. Melihat senyum dan tawanya. Melihat semua yang ada pada diri Oh Sehun.

"Rena-_a .._"

Aku terhenyak dari lamunanku. Sehun sudah berdiri di depanku dengan dua _bubble tea_ di tangannya. Dengan seulas senyum, dia menyerahkan satu _bubble tea _untukku.

"Lain kali, kita ke sini lagi bersama Lay _ge, hum_?"

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arah Sehun. Langkah kami kembali tergerak menapaki trotoar sepanjang jalanan menuju rumah.

"Kau menyukainya, Rena-_a_?" Sehun menolehkan kepalanya menatap wajahku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum—untuk kesekian kalinya.

_Aku menyukainya, Sehun-a.. Bubble tea pemberianmu dan berjalan bersampingan denganmu..._

.

"Kau tak pulang?" Rena mendongakkan wajahnya dan dia terkejut mendapati wajah Sehun tengah memperhatikannya.

"Eh?" Rena menghela napas. "Aku masih ingin di sini, Sehun-_a_.."

"Wajahmu pucat. Apa kau sedang sakit?" Sehun berusaha menangkupkan punggung tangan kanannya pada dahi Rena. Belum sempat, tangan lelaki itu sampai di tempat tujuan, Rena menepisnya pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja,"

Helaan napas kali ini terdengar dari arah Sehun. Lelaki itu bergegas pergi, "Baiklah. Istirahatlah dengan baik! Jangan lagi terlalu sibuk dengan tugas-tugasmu."

Rena menatap Sehun yang bersiap pergi. Wajah Sehun terlihat berbeda hari ini. _Seperti kelelahan?_

"Aku ada kelas tambahan sebentar lagi. Tak usah menungguku," Sehun mengacak pelan rambut Rena, sebelum akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan gadis itu.

Rena menatap punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauhinya. Gadis itu tiba-tiba merasakan perih di dadanya. Sehun benar-benar tak seperti biasanya. Dia terlihat... _lebih dingin_?

_Kau terlihat berbeda, Sehun-a. Ada apa dengan dirimu?_

.

Rena merebahkan tubuh penatnya ke tempat tidur. Dia mengusap wajahnya berkali-kali. Perasaannya tiba-tiba resah. Sudah sejak dua hari lalu Sehun berubah sikapnya pada Rena. Sehun tak lagi seperti dulu. Rena merasa jika lelaki itu perlahan menjauhinya.

Sejak Rena mengetahui kenyataannya. Sejak Rena mengetahui rahasia Sehun yang sebenarnya. Sejak Sehun akhirnya mengatakan jika dia sebenarnya sudah memiliki kekasih. Sejak Sehun mengatakan jika gadis cantik bernama Choi Ah Jin adalah kekasihnya.

Rena tak benar-benar tahu siapa dan bagaimana Ah Jin. Sehun bilang jika hubungan mereka adalah _long distance relationship_. Kekasih Sehun itu sedang berada di Amerika karena melanjutkan kuliahnya di sana.

Rena segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Tangannya meraih _smartphone_ yang terletak di meja belajarnya dan menghubungi Lay.

"Apa?" suara Lay terdengar setelah beberapa detik Rena menghubunginya.

"Sibuk kah?"

"_Yeah_, dua minggu mengikuti kompetisi _dance_ di Jepang, membuat tugasku menumpuk. Kenapa menelfonku?"

Rena terdiam. Cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya sebuah helaan napas terdengar dari seberang.

"Rena, kau baik-baik saja kan? _what has happened to you,_ Rena -_a_?" Lay terdengar khawatir.

"A-ah, aku baik-baik saja, Lay. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu saja. Baiklah, kerjakan saja tugasmu! _See you_,"

Rena menutup teleponnya. Akhirnya, gadis itu terisak juga. Dia sudah tak mampu menahannya. Sakit dan sesak di dadanya terasa semakin menghimpit. Di saat dia merasa Sehun mulai tertarik kepadanya, dia harus merasakan perih seperti ini.

Sehun tak pernah sekalipun tertarik padanya. Dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan betapa bodohnya Rena. Sehun hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman. Tak pernah lebih dari itu. Dan jangan pernah berharap lebih!

_Lupakan dia, Rena!_

_Damn. Why the hell am I crying?_

.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini, Lay?" Rena mendecak dan menatap horor lelaki manis yang duduk di depannya.

Keduanya saat ini berada di sebuah kafe—bukan kafe di depan kampus mereka. Kafe ini terlihat sangat romantis dengan dekorasi ruangan yang dominan berwarna coklat. Di setiap meja terdapat sebuah lilin. Ah, semakin cocok bagi pasangan yang berniat melakukan _dating_ ataupun _dinner_.

"Sekali-kali kau perlu datang kesini, Rena-_a_. Ah, banyak gadis cantik di sini. Dan cowok-cowok tampan pun tak sedikit. Haha.."

Rena mengedikkan bahu, tak terlalu peduli.

"Dasar bodoh! Kafe ini sangat romantis. Pasti yang datang adalah mereka yang statusnya sepasang kekasih. Dan terlebih, sekarang tanggal 13 Februari, Lay..."

Lay tersenyum ke arah Rena, mengacak pelan rambut gadis itu.

"Bukankah kita juga sepasang sahabat, _hum_?" lelaki manis itu terkekeh dan menampilkan _dimple_ di pipi kanannya.

Rena memutar bola matanya. Melihat sekeliling dimana banyak sepasang kekasih duduk di depannya. Di saat-saat seperti ini, pikiran gadis itu melayang pada seseorang. Benar. Oh Sehun.

Sudah satu minggu mereka tak lagi berhubungan. Rena begitu merindukan pemuda tinggi itu. Lay menginfokan jika Choi Ah Jin—kekasih Sehun—baru saja datang dari Amerika tiga hari lalu. Pasti mereka berencana menghabiskan malam hari kasih sayang di Seoul.

"_Malam ini saya akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk gadis yang sangat saya cintai..."_

Rena menepis lamunannya setelah kedua gendang telinganya menangkap suara seorang pria yang duduk di atas panggung kecil di tengah kafe. Dengan penerangan yang tak begitu maksimal dia tak bisa mengenali wajah lelaki itu.

Semua mata pengunjung kafe pun terarah kepada panggung kecil dengan hiasan khas pernak-pernik _Valentine Days_.

"_Sebenarnya saya tidak bisa bernyanyi apalagi bermain gitar. Tapi, khusus untuk malam ini, saya sudah belajar sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu untuk memberikan penampilan ini. Lagu dari Christian Bautista, The Way You Look at Me..."_

_**'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me**_

_**It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece**_

_**y**__**ou make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be**_

_**I never know what you see**_

_**But there's somethin' in the way you look at me**___

_Romantis_...

Rena terpukau dengan penampilan lelaki itu. Bukan karena suaranya yang merdu atau permainan gitarnya yang bagus. Oh, suaranya memang tak enak didengar telinga dan permainan gitarnya—mungkin lebih baik jika itu adalah yang pertama dan terakhir baginya. Rena tersenyum kecil, menghapus penilaian jahatnya tentang penampilan lelaki itu.

Gadis itu terpukau karena keberanian lelaki itu untuk mengakui perasaannya kepada gadis yang dicintainya dan jangan lupakan usahanya itu. Ya, usahanya berminggu-minggu untuk belajar memberikan penampilan terbaiknya.

Riuh tepuk tangan pengunjung kafe terdengar setelah lelaki itu selesai dengan penampilannya. Rena juga ikut memberikan tepukan tangannya. Rena penasaran dengan gadis yang dicintai oleh lelaki itu. Apakah dia seperti seorang dewi?

"_Lagu tersebut saya nyanyikan atas permintaan seorang gadis, bernama Choi Ah Jin..."_

Eh? Siapa tadi nama gadis itu? Ah Jin? Choi Ah Jin?

Rena menyipitkan pandangannya untuk melihat siapa lelaki itu sebenarnya.

DEG.

"S-Sehun?"

Lay yang kini bergeser duduknya—di samping Rena—tertawa cukup keras. Benar. Lelaki yang duduk di panggung itu adalah Sehun. Oh Sehun.

"Ya Tuhan. Bagaimana bisa anak itu mempermalukan dirinya sendiri? haha.." Lay tergelak tak henti.

Mendadak Rena meremas dadanya. Rasa sakit itu menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Dia juga sudah mengalihkan tatapannya. Tak lagi ke arah panggung itu, tapi kini beralih pada Lay yang masih tertawa di sampingnya.

"Aku mau pulang!" Rena bergegas meraih tasnya dan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Sebentar lagi, Rena. Ku mohon..." Lay menahan lengan Rena yang berjalan melewatinya. Rena membalikkan badannya, menatap Lay nanar.

"Sakit, Lay.." gadis itu mulai terisak. Air mata bahkan sudah membasahi pipinya.

"_Ya, Choi Ah Jin—sepupuku."_

Rena terhenyak. Dia kembali menatap ke arah panggung itu. Samar-samar, dia bisa melihat Sehun tengah mengulas senyumannya. Senyum yang sangat Rena rindukan.

"_Sepupuku itu menyuruhku menyanyikan lagu ini untuk seorang gadis yang aku cintai..."_

"_Kwon Rena..."_

Mata Rena membulat. _Apa maksudmu, Sehun-a?_

Lay yang berdiri di samping Rena terkikik pelan. _Sehun-a, kau terlihat tampan saat menggombal seperti itu._ Lay mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Sehun.

Rena menatap Lay tajam, kemudian berlalu keluar dari kafe itu.

Lay bingung. Dengan segera dia memutuskan untuk mengejar Rena. Pun begitu dengan Sehun yang segera berlari mengikuti langkah Lay.

.

"Dasar bodoh!" Rena tergelak di tengah tangisnya. Dia memukul pelan kepala Sehun—yang sudah berdiri di depannya. "Suaramu tak enak didengar dan permainan gitarmu itu—oh, ayolah, kau mempermalukanku, Sehun-_a_..."

Sehun menatap mata Rena. Tangan pemuda itu bergerak menghapus sisa air mata yang mengalir di pipi Rena.

"Maaf, aku membohongimu. Aku pikir, aku bisa romantis dengan kejutan ini. Tapi, aku gagal. Maaf..." Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Rena. "Tapi, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Rena-_a_. Ini semua rencana Lay _ge_, _huh_!"

Rena tertawa, "Kau tahu, betapa aku membenci gadis bernama Choi Ah Jin setelah kau mengatakn bahwa dia kekasihmu. _Tsk_. Kau menyebalkan, Sehun-_a_!" Rena memukul dada Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum, dia kembali membawa Rena ke dalam pelukannya. Mengecup puncak kepala gadis itu lama.

"Satu minggu tak menghubungimu membuatku tersiksa. Aku tak ingin melakukannya lagi.."

Rena tersenyum di dalam dekapan Sehun, "Jangan pernah menjauhiku lagi, _hum_?" Rena mendekap Sehun erat.

"Tak akan. Karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu, _my love..._" Sehun membalasnya dan memeluk Rena tak kalah erat.

**THE END.**


End file.
